


Our little secret

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:59:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack and Thomas are boyfriends living in a heteronormative society of the 1950s





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might have some homophobic language later in the story. I only use it to set the time periods homophobia. This is my original work.

Thomas looked out on his lifeguard post grinning. Today was the first day of summer break and his new job. A familiar face caught his face and the face came closer to the post."Hi Tommy, do you want hang out at the fair?"The person asked. Thomas smiled knowing that was their code name for a date. "Jack ,that one has the photobooth and butcher shop right." Thomas said. Jack smiled at this comment and nodded. Thomas thought about going on a date with Jack all day. "Honey what you doing tonight?" Jacks mother called while he got ready. "I'm going to hang out with Thomas at the fair." Jack said. "Be careful at the fair, because Maude told me that there were homosexuals at the fair last night." His mother said. Jack froze at this statement and just responded okay. At 5:00 Thomas picked up Jack and they walked to the fair. Then they found it. The photobooth was a small box with a canvas flap covering its side. This was like a safe haven for people like them. "Are you sure people won't suspect anything," Jack asked nervously thinking about what his mother said. Thomas shook his head and kissed him. The kiss lasted long and not until the booth went dark they noticed anything. On the walk home Jack skipped his house and walked towards the woods. Jack led Thomas through the woods until they couldn't see the starry sky. Thomas put his back against a tree. Jack leaned in while Thomas put his arms around Jack's neck. When their lips touch , Jack gives a hard assertive kiss. Then he soon eases into Jacks control. Moaning when he kisses his neck, he grabs Thomas's hair to balnce himself. Jack could feel Thomas's tongue in his mouth. "Let's go walk home, it's getting dark."Thomas said stopping.


End file.
